I love You Who You Are
by hanahand96
Summary: byun baekhyun seseorang yang terkenal cengeng dan manja ingin merubah sikapnya menjadi dewasa demi sang kekasih -Park Chanyeol tapi malah berakhir dengan chanyeol yang kecewa padanya -a chanbaek story
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You Who You Are**

Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, OC

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Summary: Byun baekhyun yang terkenal cengeng dan manja ingin berubanh menjadi dewasa demi sang kekasih-Park Chanyeol, namun malah berujung dengan chanyeol yang kecewa terhadapnya dan tidak menyukai perubahan sikap baekhyun yang menurutnya dewasa.

Cerita ini murni hasil dari curahan pemikiran dan imajinasi saya, cast hanya milik tuhan dirinya sendiri dan orangtuanya, tapi cerita ini asli milik saya.

Don't be a plagiat or silent reader

Read and Review

Enjoy

Sorry for typo(s)

.

.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan baekhyun masih duduk manis di café tempat ia biasa menunggu chanyeol –sang kekasih untuk mengantarnya pulang. Dan ini sudah terhitung 2 jam lamanya ia menunggu chanyeol yang tak kunjung datang.

Dan 5 menit setelahnya terlihat sosok pria jagkung mask kedalam café, dan langsung menghampiri baekhyun

"maaf aku terlambat apa kau sudah menunggu lama? Ayo kita pulang" ucap chanyeol setelah sampai sambil membalikkan badannya berniat ingin pergi lagi, padahal ia baru saja sampai.

"apa kita tidak makan dulu? Bukankah kita janji untuk makan siang bersama hari ini?" tanya baekhyun dan chanyeol langsung berbalik arah.

"kau belum makan? Kenapa kau tidak memesan makanan saja saat menungguku baek?"

"kita sudah janji untuk makan bersama, jadi mana mungkin aku makan duluan, dan mana aku tau kalau kau akan terlambat" ucap baekhyun sedikit emosi, untung saja café sepi sehingga tidak banyak yang melihat perdebatan mereka.

"ini sudah sore baek, dan diluar mendung, aku tidak membawa mobil dan aku tidak ingin kita kehujanan oke, ayo kita pulang saja lalu makan malam bersama di apartemenku". Ajak chanyeol sambil berlalu keluar café dan diikuti oleh baekhyun.

"aku langsung pulang kerumah saja" ucap baekhyun sambil menggunakan helm yang diberikan chanyeol.

"tidak jadi makan bersama?" tanya chanyeol sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah baekhyun.

"tidak usah, aku sudah tidak lapar lagi, ayo pulang aku tidak mau kita kehujanan" ucap baekhyun sinis dan sedikit menyindir chanyeol, lalu naik ke motor chanyeol. Sementara chanyeol hanya menghela nafas pasrah akan sikap merajuk baekhyun lalu mengemudikan motornya.

Selama perjalanan tidak ada obrolan diantara keduanya, baekhyun yang biasanya selalu menanyakan kegiatan chanyeol ketika tidak sedang bersamanya kini hanya bungkam tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Begitupun chanyeol, ia terlalu pusing memikirkan festival kampus dan ucapan minah, ditambah lagi dengan baekhyun yang merajuk.

"baek, kau yakin kita tidak jadi makan bersama?" tanya chanyeol sedikit berteriak karena ramainya kendaraan lain.

"tidak" ucap baekhyun singkat dan kekeh dengan keputusannya

Sesampainya dihalaman depan rumah baekhyun, chanyeol langsung memarkirkan motornya, awalnya ia ingin berkunjung sebentar ke rumah baekhyun dan membujuk kekasihnya ini agar mau diajak makan malam bersama, karena chanyeol hawatir baekhyun akan lupa makan dan sakit. Tapi hal itu ia urungkan ketika baekhyun dengan sengaja langsung pergi kerumahnya ketika menyuruh chanyeol untuk segera pulang karena ia takut chanyeol kehujanan. Tapi langkah baekhyun terhenti karena chanyeol memegang tangannya sehingga baekhyun langsung berbalik ke arah chanyeol.

"baek, kau ini kenapa? Selama perjalanan pun kau hanya diam, apa kau marah padaku hanya karena aku telat datang tadi dan langsung mengajak pulang?" tanya chanyeol karena sedikit tersindir oleh ucapan baekhyun sebelumnya.

"aku hanya kecewa padamu yeol, kau sudah berjanji padaku tapi kau malah datang terlambat" Lirih baekhyun sambil menatap chanyeol

"aku ada urusan sayang, dan kau juga tahu itu" ucap chanyeol lembut

"tapi tetap saja aku kecewa padamu" kekeh baekhyun

"kecewa? Kau bilang kau kecewa padaku baek?" tanya chanyeol dengan menatap baekhyun tajam, baekhyun yang merasa ditatap pun langsung mengarahkan pandangannya terhadap chanyeol.

"kau kecewa padaku hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu? Oke, kau fikir aku tidak pernah kecewa terhadapmu?! Kau fikir aku tidak lelah dengan semua tingkah kekanakanmu itu baek, selama ini aku selalu mengikuti perkataanmu dan mengalah kepadamu!" ucap chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun tatapan tajamnya pada baekhyun dengan nada bicara yang meninggi.

"m-maksudmu?" baekhyun bingung dengan perubahan sikap chanyeol pun hanya bisa mengerejapkan matanya, chanyeol belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya terhadap baekhyun, biasanya ketika mereka bertengkar chanyeol selalu mengalah bahkan menggoda baekhyun yang sering merajuk, tapi sekarang,..

"sudahlah, aku lelah ingin pulang, kau juga sebaiknya istirahat" ucap chanyeol berlalu sambil memakai kembali helmnya dan mulai menyalakan motornya lalu pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih mematung kebingungan dengan sikap aneh chanyeol.

.

.

Sesampainya diapartemen, chanyeol langsung berjalan menuju ke keamarnya, rasanya ia ingin segera melewati minggu-minggu yang begitu membuatnya pusing karena harus memikirkan berbagai macam hal. Tanpa ia sadari sedari tadi ada sesosok wanita yang memandang heran kearah chanyeol. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar kalau sang kakak –Park Yura tengah berkunjung ke apartemennya.

Sebenarnya chanyeol tinggal sendiri di apartemennya, meskipun terkadang ia tetap sering pulang ke rumahnya yang masih di kawasan seoul. Ia memilih tinggal sendiri di apartemen agar ia bisa belajar mandiri, selain itu agar ia sering membawa baekhyun menginap di apartemennya dengan alasan ia tidak ingin sendiri.

Hah, mengingat baekhyun jadi mengingatkannya akan perkataannya terhadap baekhyun tadi sebelum ia pulang. Ia merutuki kesalahannya yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya sehingga mengatakan hal itu, dan baekhyun pasti akan semakin merajuk dan marah padanya.

Chanyeol merebahkan badannya diatas ranjangnya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sebenarnya ia tidak berniat mengatakan hal itu kepada baekhyun, ia hanya terbawa emosi gara-gara omongan minah yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya itu terlalu bodoh karena mau saja menjadi kekasih baekhyun yang jelas-jelas terlihat seolah-olah seperti dia menjadi pesuruh baekhyun. Chanyeol sebenarnya tahu alasan minah mengatakan hal itu karena ia tidak menyukai baekhyun dan ia juga memiliki perasaan suka terhadap dirinya. Ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa chen, vokalis band nya mendadak sakit sehingga tidak bisa tampil di acara festival kampus mereka.

'cklek' suara pintu kamar chanyeol terbuka

Chanyeol langsung membuka matanya dan melotot melihat kakaknya yang langsung masuk ke kamarnya

" _noona_ , bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk, dan sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanyanya sambil menutup matanya kembali.

"ck, adikku ini sejak kau datang juga aku sudah ada disini" ucap yura sementara chanyeol tetap diam.

"ada masalah?" tanya yura kembali, akhirnya chanyeol pun membuka matanya dan mendudukan dirinya kemudian langsung menatap yura.

"apa kau _stalker_ , kau selalu saja tau _noona_ " ucpa chanyeol

"tentu saja, aku tahu bagaimana sikapmu kalau sedang ada masalah, apakah ini tentang baekhyun?" tebak yura

"yah,. aku hanya merasa bersalah karena sedikit membentaknya tadi, aku hanya terbawa emosi karena terlalu memikirkan perkataan teman kampusku dan ditambah dengan chen yang tidak bisa ikut tampil difestival nanti" ucap chanyeol sambil menerawang akan runtutan kejadian hari ini. Dan yura jelas tahu bagaimana sikap baekhyun terhadap chanyel, dia sudah lama kenal dengan baekhyun karena chanyeol dan baekhyun cukup lama berpacaran, bahkan kedua belah keluarga pun sudah saling mengenal.

"oh, astaga yeol kau membentaknya?" tanya yura sedikit tidak percaya, setahu yura chanyeol akan selalu bersikap lembut pada seorang wanita, apalagi kekasihnya.

"aku tidak sengaja _noona_ , kau tahu kan kalau dia sering merajuk, dan aku sedang kalut saat itu"

"sudah lah yeol, kau sendiri tahu kan bagaimana baekhyun, dia memang sering merajuk padamu, mungkin itu karena kau adalah kekasih pertamanya, jadi yahh seperti inilah"

"yahh, tapi kau tahu kan kalau aku belum pernah membentaknya, dia pasti akan semakin marah padaku besok" ucap chanyeol sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak meminta maaf saja padanya, bukankah selalu begitu?" saran yura, dan bodohnya chanyeol, kenapa hal itu tidak terfikirkan olehnya sedari tadi.

Chanyeol dengan segera langsung mengambil smartphone nya dan menghubungi baekhyun.

"tumben dia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya" ucap chanyeol

"mungkin dia benar-benar marah padamu yeol" ledek yura

" _noona_ , apa aku harus kerumahnya?"

"tidak usah, kau biarkan baekhyun sendiri dulu, mungkin dia sedang butuh waktu untuk sendiri, lagipula baekhyun pasti tidak akan marah terlalu lama padamu, kalian kan saling mencintai" saran yura dan diangguki oleh chanyeol.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku kesini hanya untuk mengantarkan barang titipan _eomma_ saja, aku akan pulang kembali, dan kau beristirahatlah" dan tinggalah chanyeol seorang diri dikamarnya, dia menutup matanya dan tidak lama kemudian ia tertidur.

.

.

Baekhyun masih termenung dikamarnya memikirkan tentang perkataan chanyeol tadi saat mengantarnya pulang, baekhyun tau chanyeol sedang kesal dan banyak fikiran, apalagi sebentar lagi band nya akan tampil tapi chen malah tidak bisa ikut tampil karena sakit, padahal ia adalah vokalis.

"sepertinya aku harus bertanya pada baekbom _oppa_ " monolog baekhyun terhadap dirinya sendiri dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar kakaknya.

" _oppa_ apa kau didalam?" tanya baekhyun sambil mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya.

"ya, ada apa baek, masuk saja" terdengar sahutan dari sang pemilik kamar. Lalu baekhyun langsung masuk kekamar kakanya.

" _oppa_ apa kau sibuk?" tanya baekhyun setelah melihat kakaknya yang sedang berkutat dengan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya.

"apa kau ingin bercerita?" tanya baekbom. Ia sudah mengenal adiknya ini, kalau baekhyun seperti ini pasti dia sedang ada masalah, dan memnutuhkan sarannya.

" _oppa_ memang paling mengerti aku" ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum kearah sang kakak.

"apa yang ingin kau ceritakan, apakah tentang chanyeol? Ada apa lagi dengan kaliah hmm" tanya baekbom dan diangguki oleh baekhyun.

"aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah setiap pria menginginkan kekasih yang memiliki sifat dewasa?" tanya baekhyun

"tentu saja, karena menurutku seorang wanita yang bersifat dewasa biasanya akan lebih mengerti dan memahami sifat kita dan juga kesibukan kita" jawab baekbom

"lalu wanita yang dewasa dalam hubungan itu seperti apa _oppa_?" tanya baekhyun lagi, hingga akhirnya mereka terlarut dalam pembicaraan mengenai wanita yang meiliki sifat dewasa dalam suatu hubungan. Sepertinya baekhyun ingin merubah sifatnya demi sang kekasih.

"sebenarnya ada apa sih baek?" tanya baekbom karena sedari tadi baekhyun terus saja menanyakan hal-hal mengenai wanita dewasa, dan apa yang biasanya wanita yang memiliki sifat dewasa lakukan.

" _aniyo oppa_ , aku hanya bertanya saja, yasudah kalau begitu, selamat beristirahat _oppa_ " ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum kearah sang kakak dan langsung keluar menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

Ia sudah memikirkan dengan baik-baik selama pembicaraannya dengan sang kakak tadi, ia mungkin terlalu kekanakan manja dan egois selama ini terhadap chanyeol, mungkin karena chanyeol adalah kekasih pertamanya dan ia benar-benar mencintai chanyeol jadi ia selalu barsikap manja terhadap chanyeol, sampai tadi ketika chanyeol mengantarnya pulang dan mengatakan bahwa chanyeol juga kecewa terhadap baekhyun. Ia tidak mau chanyeol kecewa padanya, ia tidak mau kalau sampai chanyeol berpisah dengannya hanya karena ia yang tak bisa bersikap dewasa, jadi ia bertekad mulai besok, atau mungkin sekarang juga, ia akan berubah, ia igin menunjukkan pada chanyeol bahwa ia bisa menghilangkan sifat manja nya, dan tidak mengecewakan chanyeol. Ia bahkan melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia belum makan sejak siang tadi.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke kampus hari ini, tadi malam ia melupakan handphone nya yang mati karena kehabisan daya. Dan ia baru mengaktifkannya lagi tadi pagi, tapi tidak ada pemberitahuan pesan atau panggilan apapun dari chanyeol, ia beranggapan mungkin chanyeol sangat kecewa kepadanya. ia semakin menekadkan niatnya untuk tidak manja lagi terhadap chanyeol, bahkan mungkin semua orang termasuk orang tua dan kakaknya. Meskipun akan sedikit sulit tapi setidaknya ia harus berusaha.

"pagi baek, tumben kau sudah siap?" tanya sang kakak ketika ia melihat baekhyun sudah duduk untuk sarapan pagi bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"hari ini aku ada kuliah pagi _oppa_ , jadi aku tidak boleh terlambat, aku sudah selesai sarapan, aku berangkat _eomma, appa_ " ucap baekhyun lalu pergi setelah mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya.

"aneh sekali dia, padahal chanyeol kan belum menjemputnya?" tanya baekbom kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"entahlah, bahkan tadi pagi dia membantu eomma memasak" ucap nyonya byun

"sudahlah, bukankah itu baik untuk baekhyun, dia bahkan menolak untuk diantarkan oleh supir" ucap tuan byun menanggapi pembicaraan mengenai anak bungsunya dan diangguki oleh nyonya byun dan juga baekbom. Lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

TBC

Makasih yang udah review sebelumnyaa,. Maaf juga kalau nunggu lama dan gak suka sama ceritanya,.

Bedewey, malam ini aku ulang tahun lohh,.hehehe,.

Minta doa'nya buat semua,. Gak banyak ko, Cuma mau di do'a in biar kuliahnya lancar sama cepet lulus, aku udah semester 6 soalnya, ditambah dengan kegalauan dengan status yang gini-gini aja (single), doakan semoga didekatkan dengan seseorang yang aku suka yaa,. Hehehe *apasihini

Oke segitu aja deh cuap-cuapnya,. Maaf kalo ada salah-salah kata, karena setiap manusia tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan tapi tidak selalu membuat kesalahan dan tidak selalu benar,..


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love You Who You Are**

Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, OC

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Summary: Byun baekhyun yang terkenal cengeng dan manja ingin berubanh menjadi dewasa demi sang kekasih-Park Chanyeol, namun malah berujung dengan chanyeol yang kecewa terhadapnya dan tidak menyukai perubahan sikap baekhyun yang menurutnya dewasa.

Cerita ini murni hasil dari curahan pemikiran dan imajinasi saya, cast hanya milik tuhan dirinya sendiri dan orangtuanya, tapi cerita ini asli milik saya.

Don't be a plagiat or silent reader

Read and Review

Enjoy

Sorry for typo(s)

.

.

 ** _Last Chapter_**

Baekhyun sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke kampus hari ini, tadi malam ia melupakan handphone nya yang mati karena kehabisan daya. Dan ia baru mengaktifkannya lagi tadi pagi, tapi tidak ada pemberitahuan pesan atau panggilan apapun dari chanyeol, ia beranggapan mungkin chanyeol sangat kecewa kepadanya. ia semakin menekadkan niatnya untuk tidak manja lagi terhadap chanyeol, bahkan mungkin semua orang termasuk orang tua dan kakaknya. Meskipun akan sedikit sulit tapi setidaknya ia harus berusaha.

"pagi baek, tumben kau sudah siap?" tanya sang kakak ketika ia melihat baekhyun sudah duduk untuk sarapan pagi bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"hari ini aku ada kuliah pagi _oppa_ , jadi aku tidak boleh terlambat, aku sudah selesai sarapan, aku berangkat _eomma, appa_ " ucap baekhyun lalu pergi setelah mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya.

"aneh sekali dia, padahal chanyeol kan belum menjemputnya?" tanya baekbom kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"entahlah, bahkan tadi pagi dia membantu eomma memasak" ucap nyonya byun

"sudahlah, bukankah itu baik untuk baekhyun, dia bahkan menolak untuk diantarkan oleh supir" ucap tuan byun menanggapi pembicaraan mengenai anak bungsunya dan diangguki oleh nyonya byun dan juga baekbom. Lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

.

.

 ** _Chapter 2_**

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya, sepertinya ia lupa menutup tirai kamarnya semalam. Ia langsung melihat jam dan langsung terbangun dan menuju kamar mandi ketika ia ingat kalau hari ini baekhyun ada jadwal kuliah pagi, dan ia harus menjemputnya untuk pergi kuliah bersama, karena memang harus seperti itu, ia sudah berjanji kepada kedua orang tua baekhyun bahkan baekbom kalau ia akan menjaga baekhyun, dan salah satunya dengan ia berangkat dan pulang kuliah bersama baekhyun meskipun jadwal kuliah mereka berbeda.

Setelah menyelesaikan aktivitas paginya –mandi dsb chanyeol langsung melesat ke kediaman baekhyun, dan ketika ia sudah sampai ia melihat baekbom –kakak baekhyun yang sedang bersiap berangkat bekerja.

"oh, hai hyung, sudah mau berangkat?" sapa chanyeol

"oh, hai chanyeol, ada apa?" tanya baekbom

"tentu saja menjemput baekhyun, apa baekhyun sudah menungguku?" tanya chanyeol lagi. Sementara baekbom terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"apa ada masalah diantara kalian?" tanya baekbom mencoba menebak apa yang terjadi.

"ah, itu… hanya.. ada sedikit kesalahpahaman hyung, aku akan meyelesaikannya sekarang juga" ucap chanyeol gugup. Sepertinya baekhyun cerita tentang ia yang membentaknya semalam kepada baekbom.

"kau tak usah masuk kedalam yeol" ucap baekbom, dan hal itu sukses membuat chanyeol membeku seketika, sepertinya kesalahannya semalam sangat fatal, ia menyesal tidak langsung menemui baekhyun dan meminta maaf saja semalam.

"m..maksud hyung?" tanya chanyeol semakin gugup ia berfikir bahwa baekbeom sepertinya marah padanya karena membentak adik kesayangannya.

"baekhyun sudah berangkat sendiri tadi, sepertinya ia naik bus umum jadi kau tidak usah masuk juga tak apa, lagipula didalam hanya ada eomma dan appa juga sebentar lagi berangkat ke kantor" ucapan baekbom semakin membuat chanyeol merasa bersalah kepada kekasih mungilnya itu, sebegitu marahkah ia pada chanyeol.

"ah,. Baiklah hyung, terimakasih sudah memberitahuku" ucap chanyeol lirih.

"Yeol!" panggil baekbom dan chanyeol seketika menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik menghadap baekbom.

"maaf jika baekhyun selalu merepotkanmu, kau tahu kan, dia itu selalu di manjakan oleh kami, jadi mungkin ia juga selalu ingin bersikap manja kepadamu, apalagi kau adalah kekasih pertamanya, jadi mungkin baekhyun masih belum begitu paham bagaimana menjadi pacar yang baik, dan membedakan antara bersikap kepada keluarga dan kekasihnya" difikirannya baekbom akan mengatakan kepadanya untuk menjauhi baekhyun bahkan mungkin berpisah dengan baekhyun.

"jika kalian ada masalah sebaiknya diselesaikan dengan baik-baik, aku sangat mempercayakan adikku padamu, aku tahu kau sangat menyayanginya" lanjut baekbom menasehati.

"baik hyung, terimakasih karena kau mempercayaiku. Lagipula aku tidak masalah baekhyun besikap seperti itu terhadapku, justru aku merasa senang karena baekhyun tidak membedakan sikapnya terhadapku dan juga kalian, bukankah itu artinya aku juga sudah dianggap keluarga olehnya" ucap chanyeol, ah rupanya apa yang ia fikirkan terlalu jauh, toh pada kenyataannya baekbom justru mendukung hubungan mereka.

"tentu saja, aku dan appaku sudah mengenal keluargamu sejak lama, jadi aku tahu kau ini orang seperti apa, baiklah kalau begitu hyung berangkat dulu, jangan lupa untuk menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman kalian secepatnya" tentu saja keluarga chanyeol dan baekhyun memang sudah lama saling mengenal, baekhyun dan chanyeolpun bertemu ketika keluarga mereka menghadiri acara pertunangan kim jongin –sepupu chanyeol yang merupakan anak dari teman bisnis tuan byun, dan kebetulan juga ia bertunangan dengan kyungsoo –sahabat baekhyun.

Tanpa disangka ternyata keduanya saling jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan sampai akhirnya pada saat tahun pertama mereka kuliah mereka kuliah ditempat yang sama, dan chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya kepada baekhyun dihadapan banyak orang yang sedang di ospek –seperti mereka dan tanpa fikir panjang baekhyun langsung menerima chanyeol, karena ia juga menyukai chanyeol.

"ne, hati-hati _hyung_ " ucap chanyeol kemudian ia masuk kembali kedalam mobilnya dan mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju kempus.

Sesampainya di kampus chanyeol bertemu dengan beberapa temannya, ia dan baekhyun cukup dikenal dikampus,apalagi chanyeol, siapa yang tak kenal dengannya, sudah tampan, mapan, pintar bermain musik, dia juga cukup pintar dibidang akademik dan olahraga. Benar-benar tipe pria idaman.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol tidak masuk dijurusan yang sama, chanyeol memilih jurusan manajemen bisnis karena ia akan menjadi penerus perusahaan appa nya, sedangkan baekhyun masuk jurusan yang berbeda. Jadi mereka juga memilki jadwal kuliah yang berbeda.

Ketika dalam perjalanan, ia bertemu dengan luhan –sahabat baekhyun yang sekelas dengannya. Kemudian ia bertanya tentang baekhyun kepada luhan, tapi luhan bilang ia akan ijin tidak masuk kuliah karena sehun –kekasihnya sedang sakit. Satu hal yang chanyeol ketahui adalah kelas baekhyun sudah mulai dan baekhyun juga sudah ada dikelas, karena luhan meminta bantuan baekhyun untuk meminta izin tidak masuk kuliah hari ini.

Chanyeol menunggu baekhyun diruang klub musiknya, dan tanpa terasa sudah 3 jam lamanya dan itu artinya kelas baekhyun sudah sebentar lagi akan selesai. Chanyeol berpamitan kepada anggota klub musiknya dan untunglah ternyata chen hanya demam ringan, dan ia bisa ikut tampil diacara festival.

Chanyeol langsung menuju kelas baekhyun, dan tidak lama kemudian terlihat baekhyun keluar dari kelas dan chanyeol langsung menghampiri baekhyun.

"oh, chanyeol ada apa?, bukankah hari ini kau tidak ada kuliah?" tanya baekhyun yang sedikit kaget karena kedatangan chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

"hai baek, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" ucap chanyeol, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun.

Deg 'apakah chanyeol masih kecewa padanya, dan ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka' fikir baekhyun

"tentu, tapi apakah hari ini kau tidak ada latihan dengan band mu? Kufikir kau kesini karena hal itu" tanya baekhyun

'sepertinya baekhyun masih marah padaku' fikir chanyeol

"aku sudah latihan tadi saat menunggumu, bukankah kuliahmu sudah selesai?"

"yah, aku hanya ada satu jadwal saja hari ini"

"baiklah, ayo ke apartemenku, kita bicarakan disana?" ajak chanyeol dan diangguki oleh baekhyun. Mereka berdua langsung berjalan menuju parkiraan setelah baekhyun pamit kepada temannya, selama perjalanan perasaan canggung menguar diantara keduanya, baekhyun yang masih berfikir bahwa chanyeol kecewa padanya dan chanyeol dengan pemikirannya tentang baekhyun yang masih marah padanya karena sikapnya kemarin. Padahal biasanya ketika berjalan mereka selalu bergandengan tangan, bahkan baekhyun selalu bergelayut manja di tangan chanyeol dan seolah-olah mengklaim bahwa chanyeol adalah miliknya seorang.

Tapi hari ini mereka hanya berdampingan biasa tanpa ada sepatah katapun terucap diantara keduanya. Baekhyun ingin menggenggam tangan chanyeol, tapi ia urungkan niatnya, ia tidak ingin chanyeol menganggapnya kekanakan, ia ingin bersikap dewasa agar chanyeol tidak kecewa terhadapnya.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu penumpang untuk baekhyun ketika mereka sampai di tempat parkir, baekhyun menaggapi sikap chanyeol hanya dengan senyuman. Dan chanyeol merasa sedikit aneh dan merasa bahwa baekhyun benar-benar marah kepadanya. Padahal baekhyun biasanya selalu mengucapkan terimakasih sambil menampilkan senyum bulan sabitnya kalau chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti itu. Sementara menurut baekhyun hal seperti itu wajar dilakukan oleh seseorang yang bersikap dewasa, dan yang biasa ia lakukan dulu terlalu kekanakan.

"kita ke supermarket dulu, ada yang ingin ku beli, sekalian kita beli bahan untuk makan siang" ucap chanyeol sambil memandang kearah baekhyun

"baiklah" dan hell, respon baekhyun masih singkat, chanyeol mulai merasa aneh, jika baekhyun marah padanya, ia pasti akan menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol dengan singkat dan juga jutek, tapi ini, baekhyun mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum kearahnya, apa baekhyun salah makan hari ini. Atau jangan-jangan dia bosan dengan chanyeol dan lelah untuk berdebat dengannya, oh no! jangan sampai hal itu terjadi.

Sambil terus memikirkan tentang perubahan sikap baekhyun chanyeol langsung menyalakan gas dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju tempat yang akan mereka tuju. Selama perjalanan keheningan itu kembali terjadi, keduanya terdiam dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di supermarket yang tak jauh dari apartemen chanyeol.

"biar aku saja yang masuk kedalam, kau diam disini saja, kau pasti lelah" ucap baekhyun ketika canyeol akan keluar dari mobilnya. Dan chanyeol kembali merasakan keanehan biasanya dia menyuruh chanyeol untuk ikut kedalam bersamanya dengan alasan takut chanyeol melihat wanita cantik ketika diam ditempat parkir, dan bisa membantu baekhyun untuk membawa barang beliannya.

"tidak apa-apa baek, biasanya juga kita kedalam bersama" ucap chanyeol menaggapi, dan tanpa chanyeol sadari wajah baekhyun berubah menjadi sendu, ia mulai berfikir bahwa ia selalu saja merepotkan chanyeol selama ini. Tapi sebagai seseorang yang berusaha untuk bisa menjadi dewasa baekhyun menuruti keinginan chanyeol. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke dalam.

Keika masuk ke supermarket, seperti biasa chanyeol langsung mengambil trolly untuk menempatkan barang belanjaan mereka, karena sudah dipastikan belanjaan mereka tidak akan sedikit mengingat baekhyun akan selalu membeli banyak cemilan, buah strawberry, ice cream dan makanan ringan lainnya apabila sudah pergi ke supermarket. Lagipula chanyeol juga sekalian membeli kebutuhannya yang lain.

TBC

Haloo yeorobuunn,. Maaf lama update, gak nyangka bakal banyak yang respon ff aku,. Makasih banyak loh buat kalian semua buat doanya juga makasih banyak,. *Deepbow

Oh iya, masalah ff ini gs atau yaoi aku juga masih bingung hehe, terserah imajinasi kalian aja deh ya, ngebayanginnya mamih kita yang imutnya gak ketulungan ini cocoknya dicerita ini gs atau enggak J.

Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya yaa, maaf juga kalo feel buat ff ku ini udah hilang karena terlalu lelah menunggu, maaf juga kalo ceritanya makin gak jelas,.

terakhir Marhaban ya Ramadhan dan mohon maaf lahir batin buat semua yang menjalankan,. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**I Love You Who You Are**

Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, OC

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Summary: Byun baekhyun yang terkenal cengeng dan manja ingin berubanh menjadi dewasa demi sang kekasih-Park Chanyeol, namun malah berujung dengan chanyeol yang kecewa terhadapnya dan tidak menyukai perubahan sikap baekhyun yang menurutnya dewasa.

Cerita ini murni hasil dari curahan pemikiran dan imajinasi saya, cast hanya milik tuhan dirinya sendiri dan orangtuanya, tapi cerita ini asli milik saya.

Don't be a plagiat or silent reader

Read and Review

Enjoy

Sorry for typo(s)

.

.

 _ **Last chapter**_

Sambil terus memikirkan tentang perubahan sikap baekhyun chanyeol langsung menyalakan gas dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju tempat yang akan mereka tuju. Selama perjalanan keheningan itu kembali terjadi, keduanya terdiam dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di supermarket yang tak jauh dari apartemen chanyeol.

"biar aku saja yang masuk kedalam, kau diam disini saja, kau pasti lelah" ucap baekhyun ketika canyeol akan keluar dari mobilnya. Dan chanyeol kembali merasakan keanehan biasanya dia menyuruh chanyeol untuk ikut kedalam bersamanya dengan alasan takut chanyeol melihat wanita cantik ketika diam ditempat parkir, dan bisa membantu baekhyun untuk membawa barang beliannya.

"tidak apa-apa baek, biasanya juga kita kedalam bersama" ucap chanyeol menaggapi, dan tanpa chanyeol sadari wajah baekhyun berubah menjadi sendu, ia mulai berfikir bahwa ia selalu saja merepotkan chanyeol selama ini. Tapi sebagai seseorang yang berusaha untuk bisa menjadi dewasa baekhyun menuruti keinginan chanyeol. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke dalam.

Keika masuk ke supermarket, seperti biasa chanyeol langsung mengambil trolly untuk menempatkan barang belanjaan mereka, karena sudah dipastikan belanjaan mereka tidak akan sedikit mengingat baekhyun akan selalu membeli banyak cemilan, buah strawberry, ice cream dan makanan ringan lainnya apabila sudah pergi ke supermarket. Lagipula chanyeol juga sekalian membeli kebutuhannya yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

ketika didalam supermarket chanyeol langsung mendorong trolly sambil mengikuti baekhyun, karena baekhyun selalu lebih tahu apa yang chanyeol butuhkan. Ketika mereka sampai di rak minuman baekhyun berhenti sejenak dan chanyeol yang ada dibelakangnyapun otomatis langsung ikut berhenti, chanyeol sudah paham akan kebiasaannya yang selalu mengkonsumsi susu strawberry mengingat kekasihnya merupakan pecinta segala hal yang berhubungan dan memiliki rasa strawberry, akan tetapi ada yang aneh dengan hari ini, setelah berhenti sejenak didepan rak susu, dia langsung melewatinya begitu saja, chanyeol tentu bingung dengan kekasihnya, dan ia sempat berfikir mungkin baekhyun masih meiliki stok susu strawberry, tapi dia biasanya akan tetap membeli meskipun stok di kulkasnya masih tersedia.

Kenaehan pada baekhyun tidak hanya terjadi ketika dia berada didepan rak susu saja, didepan rak eskrim dan buah yang menyediakan begitu banyak buah strawberry segar-pun baekhyun hanyamelewatinya saja, chanyeol tentu saja bingung dengan sikap kekasihnya itu, tidak biasanya baekhyun mengabaikan hal sekecilpun mengenai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan buah manis-asam itu

"baek? Kau yakin tidak ingin membelinya?" tanya chanyeol ketika ia melihant baekhyun yang hanya melewati rak tersebut.

"tidak yeol, aku sudah cukup memakannya seharian ini" jawab baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis

'Well itu sangat aneh' pikir cahnyeol

Setelah hampir tigapuluh menit berkeliling dan membeli kebutuhan chanyeol mereka selesai membayar dan kemudian kembali lagi menuju mobil chanyeol

"baek, aku melupakan sesuatu bisa kau tunggu disini sebentar" titah chanyeol yang kemudia diangguki oleh baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali lagi masuk ke supermarket kemudian ia membeli susu, es krim dan buah strawberry kesukaan kekasihnya. Sesampainya ditempat parkir karena tidak ingin ketahuan oleh baekhyun ia langsung memasukan belanjaannya ke bagasi.

"kau membeli apa?" tanya baekhyun

"hanya sikat gigi, aku lupa tadi sikat gigiku terjatuh di lantai kamar mandi" bohong chanyeol kemudian ia menyalakan mobilnya dan kemudian mobil tersebut melaju ke tempat tujuan awal mereka –apartemen chanyeol.

Sesampainya mereka di parkiran apartemen chanyeol, ia sengaja menyuruh baekhyun agar masuk ke apartemennya terlebih dahulu, agar ia tidak ketahuan membeli beberapa makanan kesukaan baekhyun. Bahkan ia menolak permintaan baekhyun untuk membantunya membawa belanjaan mereka, mengingat mereka belanja cukup banyak.

"biar ku bantu yeol" ucap baekhyun setelah mereka sampai di kawasan parkiran apartemen chanyeol

"tidak usah baek, tidak apa-apa biar aku saja yang bawa sayang, ini berat"

"justru karena itu yeol, biar aku bantu" paksa baekhyun

"tidak usah baek, lebih baik kau duluan saja, dan bukakan pintu apartemen untukku oke" ucap chanyeol sedikit memaksa dan akhirnya baekhyun meng-iya kan. Karena baekhyun ingin bersikap dewasa dengan mengikuti apa yang chanyeol katakan.

Sesampainya di dalam apartemen, sesuai dengan perintah chanyeol ia langsung membukakan pintu apartemennya, kemudian chanyeol mengikutinya dibelakang tak lama kemudian.

Keberuntungan chanyeol karena sesampainya di apartemen chanyeol baekhyun langsung izin kekamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya, ya meskipun ia dari keluarga yang cukup terpandang tapi orang tuanya tidak memanjakan dia dengan tinggal di apartemen mewah, ia hanya tinggal di apartemen sederhana dengan satu kamar tidur yang dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi, kemudian ada ruang tamu dan juga dapur.

Dengan tergesa-gesa chanyeol langsung memasukkan makanan kesukaan baekhyun yang ia beli agar tidak ketahuan oleh sang kekasih hingga beberapa menit kemudian baekhyun keluar dari kamar chanyeol dengan rambut digulung bersiap untuk memasak makanan untuk dirinya dan sang kekasih.

'huffh hampir saja' batin chanyeol sambil terus merapihkan belanjaannya kedalam kulkas

Setelah acara masak-memasak dan makan mereka selesai, baekhyun kemudian membersihkan piring kotor yang sempay mereka gunakan, dan karena baekhyun masih belajar untuk menjadi wanita dewasa –versi baekhyun. Ia yang biasanya merengek untuk dibantu chanyeol, kini hanya membersihkan piring kotor tersebut sendiri dan menyuruh chanyeol untuk menunggunya saja.

Sebenarnya ia masih memikirkan kira-kira apa yang akan dibicarakan chanyeol kepadanya? Apakah chanyeol benar-benar kecewa terhadapnya selama ini? Apakah chanyeol akan memutuskannya? Setelah setahun lebih hubungan mereka? Pikiran baekhyun terlalu dipenhi oleh nasib hubungannya dengan chanyeol, sehingga tak sadar ketika ia akan menyimpan gelas yang telah ia cuci, gelas tersebut jatuh dan kemudian pecah.

' _PRANG'_

Suara barang pecah mengagetkan chanyeol yang sedang berada di ruang tamu apartemennya, dan seketika itu juga baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, entah ia masih dalam mode melamun atau terlalu terkejut dengan gelas yang pecah tersebut, ia langsung mengambil pecahan gelas tersebut dan secara tak sengaja malah melukai tangannya.

"ASTAGA BAEKHYUN! Tanganmu,."

Chanyeol yang langsung berlari menuju dapurnya ia begitu panik melihat tangan baekhyun yang berlumuran darah, chanyeol langsung menghampiri baekhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk berdiri agar ia dapat membersihkan pecahan tersebut.

Tapi dasarnya baekhyun yang sedang dalam mode 'ingin menjadi dewasa' jadinya ia malah berusaha menolak perintah chanyeol dan tetap ingin melanjutkan membersihkan pecahan tersebut.

"tak apa yeol, aku minta maaf, biar aku saja yang membereskannya ini semua salahku aku minta maaf,."ucap baekhyun sambil tetap berusaha membersihkan pecahan tersebut meskipun sebenarnya tangannya begitu perih terkena pecahan gelas tersebut.

'wanita dewasa tidak boleh menangis hanya karena hal seperti ini, ini salahku dan sebagai wanita dewasa aku harus bertanggung jawab dan jangan menyusahkan orang lain' batin baekhyun. Ia hanya menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan agar isakannya tidak terdengar oleh chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih bersikeras ingin membersihkan hingga akhirnya jarinya terkena pecahan lagi. Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi ia secara refleks membentak baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN! Kau tidak lihat, bagaimana tanganmu terluka dan berdarah? Kau masih ingin melukai tanganmu? Aku tahu kaukesakitan jadi berhenti membereskannya dan biarkan aku yang melakukannya oke" ucap chanyeol sedikit melembut diakhir kalimat.

"sekarang kita obati dulu lukamu" titah chanyeol

"tapi,. Pecahannya,."ucap baekhyun ragu-ragu

"biarkan saja aku yang akan membereskannya nanti sekarang tangannmu jauh lebih penting" ucap chanyeol dingin

'bodoh kau byun baekyun melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu saja tidak bisa, wajar kalau chanyeol benar-benar akan mengakhiri hubungan kalian setelah ini' batin baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun yang tengah duduk di ruang makan apartemennya, ia yakin kekasihnya itu pasti sebenarnya ingin menagis, melihat bagaimana baekhyun menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangisannya

"jika ingin menangis, sebaiknya kau menangis saja, jangan menggigit bibirmu nanti bibirmu bisa terluka dan aku tidak bisa menciumnya" ucap chanyeol sambil mengobati luka di telapak tangan dan juga jari baekhyun.

"tangan seindah ini kenapa kau biarkan terluka" ucap chanyeol lagi kemudian mengecup tengan baekhyun yang diperban. Perkataan dan perbuatan chanyeol benar-benar meruntuhkan pertahanan baekhyun, ia tersipu dengan hal itu hingga isakannya lolos

"hiks,. Maaf chanyeol,. Aku tidak sengaja,. Akuu,." Ucap baekhyun masih berusaha meredam tangisannya, ia masih memundukkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap chanyeol.

"sudahlah,.itu tidak masalah bagiku, lagipula itu hanya sebuah gelas,.maaf karena membentak mu tadi" ucap chanyeol sambil berusaha meraih dagu baekhyun agar menatapnya

Kemudian baekhyun berhenti terisak, memandang wajah chanyeol dan menatapnya tepat kedalam matanya benar-benar dapat menenangkan baekhyun.

Melihat baekhyun yang mulai berhenti terisak, cahnyeol kemudian membersihkan pecahan gelas tersebut dan membuangnya.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol kini berada di ruang temu apartemen chanyeol, baekhyun masih menunggu kira-kira apa yang akan di bicarakan chanyeol dengannya, ia kembali dengan fikiran negatifnya mengenai chanyeol yang kecewa terhadapnya.

"hai baek, kenapa kau melamun sayang,.?" Ucap chanyeol sambil mendekati posisi duduk sang kekasih.

"anu,.itu,..chanyeol,.kau bilang kau mengajaku ke apartemenmu karena ada yang ingin kau bicarakan"

"oh, itu,. Aku sebenarnya,.. baek apa sedari tadi kau memikirkan hal itu sehingga,.."ucapan chanyeol berhenti karena baekhyun paham apa maksud chanyeol.

"jujur baek, apa kau masih marah padaku sehingga kau ingin cepat mendengar apa yang ingin aku sampaikan, kemudian setelah itu apa kau akan langsung pulang dan menghindariku?" ucap chanyeol sambil memandang wajah baekhyun

"aniyeo,.bukan itu maksudku,.aku tidak marah padamu,.aku hanya-"

"hanya apa baek? Kalau kau tidak marah padaku kenapa sikapmu sedari tadi berbeda, kau seperti bukan baekhyun yang aku kenal,.kau seperti menghindariku" belum selesai baekhyun berbicara chanyeol sudah menyelanya.

"aku hanya tidak ingin kau kecewa lagi padaku, aku ingin belajar menjadi dewasa agar kau tidak menganggapku kekanakan lagi,.hiks,.aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa kemudian meutuskanku,.hiks"ucap baekhyun sambil terisak

"astaga baek,.jadi sedari tadi kau bersikap seperti itu karena ingin menjadi dewasa dan membuatku tidak kecewa?,.bek aku kinta maaf karena membentakmu semalam,.aku benar-benar menyesal waktu itu aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran,.dan sekarang setelah kau belajar untuk menjadi wanita dewasa demi aku, aku malah menyangka kau marah dan menghindariku,. Aku sayang aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"justru aku yang minta maaf karena tidak mengerti keadaanmu saat itu,. Kau benar aku terlalu kekanakan,.aku,."

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku anggap kau bersalah"

"heuh,."baekhyun melongo tidak mengerti denganucapan chanyeol, kenapa dia jadi berubah fikiran begitu,. Tapi tadi,.

"tapi aku juga bersalah, kita berdua sama-sama bersalah,.kita masih belum bisa memahami sifat pasangan masing-masing meskipun kita sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dari setahun, dan itu artinya,."chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya dan membuat baekhyun semakin menatap chanyeol tak percaya

'apakah chanyeol benar-benar akan memintaku berpisah dengannya' dan fikiran negatif baekhyun muncul kembali.

Chanyeol yang tidak kuat melihat wajah penasaran sang kekasih, ditambah lagi ia melihat mata baekhyun berkaca-kaca sambil menatapnya kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya kembali.

"itu artinya, kau dan aku masih harus tetap bersama untuk waktu yang lama, sampai kita benar-benar memahami pasangan kita" ucap chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya kemudian membawa baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"lalu, setelah kita memahami pasangan kita, apakah kita harus berpisah?" tanya baekhyun sambil membalas pelukan chanyeol.

"tentu saja tidak, kita tetap harus bersamanya karena tidak akan ada orang lain yang mampu mengerti diriku selain kamu" ucap chanyeol sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada baekhyun.

"Tentu, terimakasih chanyeolie"

"Untuk?"

"Karena telah mencintaiku apa adanya"

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu, karena kau selalu menjadi dirimu sendiri selama ini, tanpa berusaha mengada-ada agar bisa disukai olehku dan semua orang, dan terimakasih juga sudah berusaha belajar bersikap dewasa demi aku" ucap chanyeol sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada baekhyun kemudian mengecup bibir manis sang kekasih.

"ngomong-ngomong,.kenapa kau tidak membeli strawberry dan ice cream strawberry tadi ketika di supermarket?" tanya chanyeol

"itu karena aku fikir orang dewasa tidak mungkin menyukai strawberry jadi aku tidak membelinya" jawab baekhyun sambilmempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"kau beruntung karena memiliki kekasih yang pengertian sepertiku, sebenarnya aku tadi membelinya ketika aku berkata bahwa aku membeli peralatan mandiku" chanyeol membanggakan diri.

"benarkah? Terimakasih chanyeolliku yang tampan, aku mencintamu"ucap baekhyun sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan chanyeol dan mencium bibirnya sekilas, kemudian berlari menuju kulkas chanyeol dan ia benar-benar senang karena melihat begitu banyak makanan kesukaannya

Ahh baekhyunnnya chanyeol telah kembali, kemudian chanyeol tiba-tiba terfikir sesuatu

"hey baek? Kau bilang ingin belajar dewasa bukan?" tanya chanyeol sambil memandang baekhyun

"bukankah kau bilang kau menerimaku yang seperti ini?" tanya baekhyun dengan pandangan puppy nya dan mulut belepotan ek krim yang membuat chanyeo berfikiran aneh.

"iya memang, tapi ada satu hal yang kau lupakan mengenai hal yang orang dewasa suka lakukan" ucap chanyeol sambil berjalan menghampiri baekhyun

"benarkah? Apa itu?" ucap baekhyun polos

"kau mau tahu? Aku bisa mengajarimu sekarang juga" ucap chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menggendong baekhyun ala bridal dan otomatis membuat baekhyun tersentak karena perilaku chanyeol.

"yak! Park chanyeol apa mak,." Setelah menyadari apa maksud chanyeol, baekhyun kemudian berontak dari pangkuan chanyeol.

"yak! Aku mengerti sekarang apa maksudmu, dasar park mesum! Turunkan aku sekarang juga!" tapi chanyeol tetaplah chanyeol, ia tidak menuruti keinginan sang kekasih untuk hal ini, toh nanti juga kekasihnya akan menyukainya fikir chanyeol. Kemudian teriakan baekhyun teredam oleh pintu kamar chanyeol yang tertutup dan kedap suara.

.

.

 **END**

Aku tahu ff ini lama banget updatenya, aku salah, tapi salahkan juga tugasku yang menumpuk, aku ngerasain jadi mahasiswa tingkat akhir sekarang,.dan ugh rasanya benar-benar AMAZING!

Maaf atas keterlambatannya, agar aku tidak merasa punya utang lagi, aku bikin ff ini end langsung hehe,. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai ekspektasi kalian,.apalagi mungkin ada yang lupa sama alur ceritanya kayak gimana *karena jujur aku juga lupa

Dan oh, aku juga minta doanya sama kalian yaa,.maaf kalau minta-minta terus,.

Aku kan ceritanya bentar lagi mau ngajuin proposal buat judul skripsi nih,.doain ya biar dilancarkan segala-galanya,.

Terimakasi sebelumnya buat kalian yang sudah mau baca dan ninggalin jejak dikolom review.


End file.
